Mi villano favorito
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: zelda estaba aburrida de estar metida en su castillo y le llamo la atencion una libreta llamada death note y ella conoce al sujeto que lo manipula que para hablar con death note debe ligar con kira asi ellos dos se interesaran uno al otro a pesar de los celos de misa y link
1. prologo y el diario de kira

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Todo listo para mañana**_

Era una mañana calida y fresca en el templo hyrule donde se encontraba zelda con un libro de hechizos a ella le gusta explorar otras dimensiones para aprender las costumbres de los otros y descubrir nuevas cosas y a ella le llamo la atención de un mundo donde todo era muy silencioso y letal a la vez es decir "la muerte silenciosa" es decir que no usaban ni poderes asi que explotaba o una arma como una pistola mas bien era solo un diario que en esa dimension a las personas las auyentaba quien se interponia en el camino de un sujeto que lo llevaba

Una noche zelda tenia una recamara secreta que solo ella sabia y vio atravez de un espejo que le mostraba las diferentes dimensiones que hay y vio la de death note se situa en japon-tokio la ciudad era muy silenciosa pero con un sujeto que lleveba el diario

_**Mañana me voy a ese lugar y voy a ver al sujeto del diario y porque es tan peligroso el diario y el sujeto que escribe en el **_ cuestiono zelda saliendo de su habitación secreta que nadie sabe donde esta ni siquiera el mismo link tratando de averiguarlo ella se encamino hacia sus aposentos y se cambio a sus ropas para dormir y callo en descanso y en sus pensamientos salieron unas palabras muy sencillas

_**Al fin soy libre y nadie me va a detener **_dijo zelda mientras dormia

_Zelda pov_

_Estoy harta de depender siempre de link es decir es de costumbre que llega ganon y yo siendo secuestrada a esperar si a link si se le daba la gana de venir a rescatarme o no _

_Por otro lado tambien odio estar encerrada en mi propio castillo sin salir a divertirme o a explorar otros mundos yo sola si las pocas veces que he paseado ha sido en compañía de link pero siempre me ha ido muy mal pero aun asi al final a link le agradezco por lo menos a verse tomado la molestia de sacarme por lo menos una hora lejos del castillo ._

_Una vez me escape del castillo y fui al mundo de los zoanthropes y me encontre con alguien que me cayo muy bien y termine besandolo pero al final link me busco y me pregunto donde estaba y le dije que ya no me busque mas ni me rescate pero en fin el no sabe nada de las otras dimensiones pero debo tener mucho cuidado porque si conoce a un hechicero le dira donde estoy y como llegue al lugar donde me fui y las cosas se van a joder bien feo_

_Es lo correcto solo quiero aprender mas de otros para asi poder saber que hacer ante una situación muy critica_

_Fin de zelda pov_

A la mañana siguiente ella abrio el portal y fue hasta el lugar donde ella quiere ir osea a death note

Por otro lado habia un chico con un aspecto sumamente muy apuesto que parecia muy inocente que no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal con su diabolica libreta el vestia ropas de color negra con una camisa manga larga con rayas que se notaban un poco pero sin corbata con un peinado muy singular que le daba un aire muy apuesto con mechones hacia delante color que parecia rubio o castaño

Pero al rato se le cambiaba la mirada inocente a una malvada y perversa

Su nombre era kira parecia muy inocente pero en el fondo o la verdad era mas culpable que nunca el es el responsable del asesinar a su amigo L la gente habla sobre sus relatos que era un chico muy humilde pero que de la nada se ha hecho malo y asesino la policia lo busca pero nunca lo logran atraparlo porque el iba a ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua por varios asesinatos que ha hecho con death note pero nadie ha subestimado el poder de la libreta asi que mejor previnieron antes que mueran a manos de Kira y su diario

Tenia una amiga llamada misa que no le tiene ningun interes amoroso solo es su amiga nada mas pero ella sabe muy bien lo peligroso que es el death note que hasta puede ser mortifero pero misa sabe como evitarlo aun asi el la tiene bajo sus amenazas y bajo cuestion la vigilaba que no hable de death note pero ella jamas hablo y jamas hablara sobre el diario y sus poderes dentro del diario habia una horrible criatura que era quien mataba a los que Kira escribia su nombre y asi les llegaba su fin

Para el proximo capitulo zelda y Kira se encuentran y hablan de sus intereses y propositos aunque zelda es muy lista para caer en death note pero en Kira despertara un interes amoroso hacia la hyliana

CONTINUARAAA… muahahahahaha

Disclaimers : yo no me hago responsable de la serie solo que a Kira no le queda para nada a misa a ella le queda L pero el con zelda seria ideal asi que no me resposabilizo si me comentan tonterias ok

Gracias y buenas noches

Hay continuación


	2. el terrible kira y la puta misa

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**El encuentro con Kira**_

Zelda caminaba por las calles de Tokio buscando a su villano favorito pero la busqueda parecia muy difícil porque nadie sabe donde esta su paradero pero ella se encamino hacia el barrio donde vive y toco la casa de un señor para preguntar donde esta el chico del death note

_**Disculpe señor usted sabe donde vive este chico **_ pregunto la hyliana pero la respuesta no fue tan buena ahí lo odiaban se asustaban por ese diario

_**Ese hijo de puta **_ declaro el señor _** mira ese sujeto no se en que anda pero tiene un diario muy diabolico que mata a las personas pero si lo buscas esta en esa casa de dos pisos de color crema con un patio y un garaje y balcon pero ten cuidado ese chico es malo , hasta sus padres le tienen miedo de regañarlo porque piensan que van a ser asesinados por el pero Kira pasa solo con su diario mejor no deberias estar aquí vete a casa te lo digo para que no te mate ese desgraciado **_el señor empezo a temblar cuando desde el balcon veia la silueta del chico como lo miraba a el y a zelda como hablaban pero Kira enfoco mas su mirada en zelda a ver que es diferente a los demas y no era fastidiosa como misa

_**Quien es ella acaso ella tiene el poder suficiente para destruir a death note … valla esta mujer se ve muy aterradora mejor no uso a death note o ella me mata **_ canturrio Kira en sus pensamientos mientras veia a zelda detrás de una cortina pero el se asoma a ver y ella no es un monstruo que imagino si no una fiera muy hermosa que disfruta de aventuras muy salvajes entonces se le cambio la cara de miedo a una medio lujuriosa y sexy

_**Valla no es un demonio si no es una belleza de mujer la quiero para mi pero espero que halla venido sola o mato al que halla venido con ella o alguien que intente quitarmela lo lamentara porque ella es mia **_decia el chico con una sonrisa muy mala

Entonces zelda vio a la silueta volver hacia atrás

Agradecio por la información y se fue hacia la casa de Kira a ver que tan temible es pero a zelda no se le notaba el panico como a los demas que convivian con el en el mismo barrio

_**Hmm a ver que tan terrible es ese tal Kira pues yo no tengo miedo y se como destruir a death note mejor que no me venga con su pendejada de diario y la bestia que se encuentra en el **_ confirmo zelda pensando y caminando valientemente sin entrar en panico

Mientras zelda caminaba hasta la casa del terrible Kira el en su cuarto veia a death note y salio una horrenda bestia que vio a zelda hablando con el sujeto

_**Esta mujer es diferente a los demas puedo sentir su magia que es lo bastante poderosa como para destruirme mejor Kira no la subestimes porque su magia la hace inmune a mis poderes y de donde vino y que querra hacer aquí **_ dijo la bestia estando a un lado y junto a Kira

_**Si lo se pero nunca he visto a alguien como ella pero no creo que halla venido a matarme porque no tiene intensiones de asesinarme tal vez vino por otra cosa **_ afirmo Kira con un tono muy seguro

_**Eso crees … bien entonces falsa alarma buena suerte con ella **_ dijo el monstruo metiendose al diario

Entonces zelda llego a la casa de Kira y toco la puerta pero parecia vacia y muy solitaria

Pasaron cinco minutos y salio kira con su diario en la mano y viendo de pies a cabeza a zelda

_**Hola quien eres y porque me has visitado **_ pregunto con un tono muy sexy

_**Me llamo zelda y no vine a matarte sino por que quiero aprender tus costumbres es decir lo que hacen aquí en death note y que tan horrible es el poder del diario porque según lo que veo todos te odian y te tienen miedo tambien quiero saber que tan terrible eres y quiero conocerte mejor ya que te veo en carne y hueso voy a aprobechar este momento para decirte que es un gusto de conocerte Kira**_

El se sorprendio cuando escucho su nombre y como lo supo tal vez fue el hombre quien habia entrado en panico se lo dijo

_**Bien me sorprendes de cómo sabes mi nombre y te dire que tan terribles son los poderes del death note asi que mejor pasa estoy solo para hablarte de ello y tal vez hagamos algo juntos no te parece eh? **_ Cuestiono Kira a zelda

_**Esta bien si vine aquí es porque tu eres mi villano favorito **_ dijo la hyliana mientras entraba guiñandole el ojo al chico

Una vez adentro van a la sala y se sienta en el sofa para ya hablar con el mientras Kira va al refrigerador por algo para ofrecer a su invitada y el vio que ella no le tenia nada de miedo y saca jugo de durazno y un pastel que habia hecho su madre

Era un pastel de cerezas con manzana ella espera muy paciente y el va para ofrecerle un pequeño refrigerio a su invitada

_**Toma te ofrezco esto como eres mi invitada no puedo dejarte sin que comer apuesto que has hecho un largo viaje solo para buscarme **_dijo Kira mientras comia su pastel con zelda

_**Gracias por el bocado pero yo solo vine para aprender a ser un asesino como tu tal vez te parezca patetico pero estoy harta que todo un siempre dependa de un heroe que si se la da la puta gana viene **_ofrecio la hyliana

_**Asi que quieres aprender mis trucos de cómo he manipulado al death note **_cuestiono Kira

_**Si y porque te llaman el loco Kira **_ concluyo zelda

_**Ya veo pero necesito preguntarte algo primero porque estas aquí si deberias estar en tu castillo y no aquí **_ pregunto Kira

_**Muy bien es una historia un poco larga pero hace un mes atrás me he estado escapando del castillo cuando estaba aburrida y sola es decir odio estar metida todo el dia en mi habitación sin hacer nada , un dia vio un sujeto llamado ganon que vino a secuestrarme pero yo no estaba ahí porque me fui en busca de alguien que fortalezca mi fuerza espiritual y tener tanto poder pero cuando llegue otro sujeto llamado link me espero con los brazos cruzados y furioso porque me fui … me dijo que donde estaba y yo no respondi nada solo lo mire con odio y me fui y le dije largate y dejame sola es por eso que vine aquí para porder saber lo que es la libertad y sus limites tambien quiero saber que es el poder y como manipularlo correctamente asi que tu eres el indicado para que hables de poder y fuerza ya que posees el arma mas letal que es death note **_ termino zelda de contar su historia

El chico muy callado escucho cada palabra de ella que se senita prisionera en su propio castillo y que solo depende de un heroe que si se le daba la gana la venia a rescatar y asi era una loca rutina que le daba dolor de cabeza y ganas de gritar y huir de ese fastidioso heroe que si se enojaba encaraba todas las hazañas que ha hecho el penso que esta vida era ridicula y tonta que ella llevaba dependiendo de este chico llamado link ella lo dice porque no quiere ya molestarlo ni que la rescate ni tampoco quererlo como un amor mas bien eso es una locura

Es decir ella hablando con un asesino de sangre fria que mataba con solo un pinche diario

Después de que el penso vio la mirada fria de ella que queria saber como es la libertad y asi le es difícil conseguirlo

_**Ya veo alguien que desea ser independiente esta bien te dire todo lo que se del death note pero promete una cosa zelda hyrule **_ condiciono Kira

_**Que cosa quieres que te prometa **_ juzgo zelda

_**Que no le digas a nadie ni siquiera a mi loca amiga llamada misa que te revele todo acerca del death note o ella me lo va a joder **_respondio Kira a la cuestion de la hyliana

_**Lo prometo igual para que querria dar estupidos chismes a la gentuza que vos estais conviviendo **_ aclaro muy firme zelda cumpliendo su palabra

Entonces el le ofrecio que se quede donde el el tiempo que quiera o hasta que retorne a hyrule

Las dudas se apoderaban de zelda se preguntaba que si acaso viniera sus padres y la ven ella teme que llamen a los policias y la metan presa o que venga la puta de misa y comienze con sus malditos celos o que link busque un hechicero y lo envie hasta este lugar solo para lleverla de vuelta al castillo

La noche cayo pero sus padres para a suerte de ella estaban de viaje de aniversario y regresan el otro mes

Kira moria de hambre y zelda vio eso y camino hacia el refrigerador y saco un pollo congelado y verduras como zanahoria , lechuga , rabano , tomate y champiñones

Ella enciende el horno y mete el pollo ya condimentado y lo pone a hornear Kira ve como zelda cocina y la detiene

_**Oye zelda tu eres mi invitada mas no mi esclava no tienes porque cocinar puedo ordenar pizza y … **_pero fue interrumpido

_**El hecho que sea tu invitada y te hallan dejado solo entonces como se supone que te vas a alimentar porque lo que veo tu no sabes cocinar sin ofender **_ dijo zelda mientras preparaba la ensalada y los champiñones tambien los cocino para el pollo y la ensalada

Paso 2 horas y la cena estaba lista y trajo jugo de manzana

Ella alisto la mesa y sirvio la comida

Entonces Kira probo la comida que ha hecho la princesa y le gusto mucho porque ella cocinaba mejor que su madre

Entonces terminaron de comer levantaron los platos y los limpiaron y el le da su cama para que ella duerma y el se fue al sofa a dormir

_**Buenas noches Kira espero que estes bien en tus sueños y en tu despertar **_ dijo zelda besando su frente

_**Oye no eres lo que creia una princesa fastidiosa e irritante como las demas mujeres en verdad te admiro tu proposito que es ser independiente si que eres cosa seria zelda hyrule **_ decía mientas el ce acercaba a ella y la besa pero ella lo separa pocos minutos después del beso

_**Porque hicistes eso **_ pregunto zelda toda roja

_**Por si acaso **_ dijo Kira dibujando una inminente sonrisa

Ella le devuelve el beso y se va a dormir

En la habitación de Kira habia un telefono convencional

Eran las 3:00 am y el telefono sono pero el chico estaba profundamente dormido pero zelda contesto

_**Erm hola con quien hablo **_contesto zelda

_**Quien eres tu y que haces en la casa de mi Kira **_ era la voz de misa

_**Soy una persona perdida que me extravie cuando mis padres me llevaban al cine pero habia mucha gente y me perdi y su amigo me ofrecio quederme y mañana saldre a buscarlos ok **_ zelda hablo mintiendo

_**Pudistes haberte ido a otra casa no la de mi Kira mejor vete antes que llame a la policia **_ amenazo misa

_**Uy que miedo y que haras si no sabes mi nombre ni como soy asi que no me jodas o amaneceras muerta **_ amenazo zelda a misa

Esto hizo que Kira se levante y escucho la discusión que tenia con misa

Misa escucha los pasos de Kira y va hacia zelda

_**Oye zelda quien te esta jodiendo **_pregunto Kira muy enfadado

Eso hizo que misa desde su casa se quedara en shock y Kira coge el telefono

_**Que quieres misa **_ encaro Kira

_**Solo queria saber como estas y que haces con otra mujer que no sea yo **_hablo sollozando

_**Mira yo hago lo que se me da la gana y eso que te quede claro no quiero que me llames a esta hora a joderme que hago o no ahora dejame en paz o ya no sere tu amigo tu escoges **_el cuelga el telefono

_**Oye Kira Kira **_ grito misa y solo escucho el .tic

_**Zelda me disculpo por misa ella es asi de celosa cuando hablo con otras chicas **_ hablo con una reverencia de perdon

_**Tranquilo ya se que en cada lugar hay una puta celosa lista para arruinarlo todo mejor quedate conmigo por favor no te vallas al sofa o volvera a llamar **_ dijo zelda tomandolo del brazo

El la mira y mueve la cabeza diciendo que si y ambos caen dormidos

Pero zelda recordo su temor y eso esta pasando

_Primero la celosa de misa ahora que seguira…. No link viniendo hacia aca maldición sera mejor que mañana haga un contrahechizo para desviarlo y que no venga aquí ___penso zelda mientras dormia

_**CONTINUARAAA**_

En el proximo capitulo zelda lograra desviar a link llevandolo de regreso a hyrule pero aun tiene un obstaculo que deshacerse que es la puta de misa asi para tener a su amado del death note pero hablando de Kira el deseara tenerla a su lado y fantaseando como la poseia de mil maneras

Disclaimers : yo no me hago responsable de las pinches cirticas de a los que no les gusto

Y a los que les gusto como dije se los agradezco de todo corazon sus buenas criticas y siempre los apoyere en sus historia y asi tener una buena critica

Gracias y buenas noches

Adios

Con mucho cariño su autora anonima


	3. eres un pervertido chico kira

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**La primera cita con Kira el macabro**_

Zelda estaba con ese chico del diario malvado aunque el es malvado salieron a pasear al cine aunque su ex amigo L estaba en cautela de que Kira no haga nada malo ni que use el diario para matar a personas inocentes

Entonces fueron a ver una película de horror que duro exactamente 2 horas y después se fueron a casa de Kira pero Kira no sabia que sus padres jamás iban a regresar ya que su hijo Kira se voltio muy macabro y ellos temen por que sus vidas dejen de existir y huyeron de Japón para siempre y a si no piensan volver mas a ese lugar que ahí otro se haga cargo de Kira

Por eso zelda sospechaba que los padres de Kira lo habra abandonado por que ya paso una semana y no regresan

Zelda : oye no te parece raro que tus padres no hayan vuelto – preguntando –

Kira : de hecho es muy raro apuesto que huyeron de mi y que se fueron a su Francia ¬¬ - con fastidio –

Zelda : pero no pueden abandonarte si aun eres un chico de 16 y necesitas a alguien que te cuide – reclamando-

Kira : en primer lugar no tengo 16 tengo 18 y en segundo ellos un dia me juraron que me iban a abandonar si no dejo al death note asi que ellos habran cumplido su promesa

Zelda : lo se pero aunque seas malo tus padres no debieron abandonarte

Kira : que mas da – con incredulidad-

Zelda : entonces quien cuidara de ti

Kira : pues tu seras quien me cuide – viendo a zelda –

Zelda : bueno pero no hagas cosas malas por que yo odio esconderme de la gente

Kira : esta bien pero antes quiero que seas mi novia solo mia

Zelda : eh ¿? Pero yo no soy indicada para ti

Kira : si que lo eres ademas eres muy hermosa

Zelda : es que n…- pero ella vio al death note y penso si le decia no el la mataria – esta bien

Kira : muy bien amor a si que por que no vamos a mi cuarto y estamos ahí a solas

Zelda : bue..bue..bueno – toda roja –

Kira : entonces vamos preciosa – le susurro seductoramente-

Zelda : oookk – nerviosa –

Y estando en la habitación de Kira ambos estaban acostados en la cama de el y zelda seguia con sus nervios

Kira : y dime amor por que me aceptastes

Zelda : umm bueno por que eres mi villano favorito

Kira : a si que te gusto – estando encima de zelda-

Zelda : errm si

Kira : muy bien

Zelda : espero que no venga esa misa a fastidiarme

Kira : ahh bebe ella no vendra te lo aseguro

Zelda : esta bien confiare en ti

Kira : si lo se , te ves muy bonita de esta vista – montandose encima de zelda –

Zelda : hey podria bajarse de encima mio

Kira : pues no si eres mi novia y podemos estar como queramos sin que nadie nos interrumpa – quitandose su camisa –

Zelda : eh uh pe..pe..ro

Kira : vamos si tu puedes andar como tu quieras

Zelda : pero no puedo quitarme mi vestido es que bueno erm urm no tengo

Kira : oh ya veo a si que no cargas esa cosa – viendola pervertidamente –

Zelda : ewww que dices

Kira : no importa ademas ya he visto las partes de una mujer desnuda

Zelda : HEY no me gusta andar sin esa cosa delante de un hombre

Kira : eres discreta ¿?

Zelda : pues si mejor abre las ventanas que hace mucho calor aquí adentro

Kira : no lo abras a si la gente va a insultarme por ser lo que soy

Zelda : lo.. no debi decir eso

Kira : bien pero no tengas vergüenza de andar así como yo que nadie va a hacerte daño

Zelda : urm erm bueno – sacandose su vestido y quedo con su pantalón y sus botas pero sin blusa aunque zelda no carga sosten pero ella rapidamente se cubre con una almohada –

Kira : y esa almohada ¿?

Zelda : eso si que no te dejare ver

Kira : ok ok pero esa almohada esta con moho – mientiendo –

Zelda : buack - se quito la almohada asqueandola y Kira vio los pechos de zelda y se sonrojo –

Kira : valla no estas nada mal

Zelda : pervertido

Kira : pervertido ¿? ¬¬

Zelda : si Ò.Ó

Kira : ah bueno pero mejor me quito esto – sancandose sus pantalones y quedo en boxeres un poco anchos que parecen pantaloneta –

Zelda : QUEEEEE O/O

Kira : jeje – mirandola seductoramente –

Zelda : eso si que no me pidas

Kira : esta bien pero me gusta verte a si

Zelda : hey Kira no te da vergüenza andar semi desnudo frente a mi

Kira : no por que – arqueando una ceja –

Zelda : por nada

Kira : conmigo perderas el miedo de mostrar ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes

Zelda : que que que ¿?

Kira : descuida sere amable contigo – otra vez montandose encima de zelda y ella quedo debajo de el –

Zelda : pero que haces

Kira : nada solo contemplando esos pechos tuyos

Zelda : OYE NO ME LOS MIRES – pero ella se sintio amenazada por death note ya que se encontraba en el escritorio de Kira – solo decia que tal vez cuando te cases ahí podras hacer eso

Kira : y quien dice que me voy a casar con otra si yo quiero tener mi primera vez contigo zel

Zelda : eh uh..uh ah

Kira : pero eso sera cuando yo quiera

Zelda :….. – nerviosa –

Pero Kira bajo silenciosamente a los pechos de zelda y los beso

Zelda : te dije que eso no

Kira : si pero menti ademas que tiene de malo besar este par de delicias

Zelda : mucho Ò/Ó

Pero el no la escucho y siguió con lo suyo pasando su lengua por los pechos de zelda y ella se enfurecio pero tambien admitio que le estaba gustando lo que Kira le hacia

Zelda : es..espera ..no..l..o…ha..gas

Zelda : ya basta eso me molesta

Kira : pues a mi no

Zelda : ah si te gustaria que cogiera tu entrepierna no verdad si hago eso me insultarias ….

Kira : pues a mi no me molesta si quieres hazlo

Zelda : que dijistes O/O

Entonces retornaron a sus acciones y el siguió con lo suyo y zelda solto un leve jadeo de "suficiente" pero Kira queria mas

Kira : espero que estes lista para la siguiente fase

Zelda : ehhh ¿? Siguiente fase de que hablas

Kira : oh ya lo veras cuando tu y yo estemos desnudos

Zelda : queeeee Ò/.Ó

Kira : oh ya lo entenderas

Zelda estaba poniendo resistencia pero Kira estaba explotando su resistencia poco a poco para que ella se deje de el

Y ella cerro los ojos y los abrio cuando lo hace ya no tenia sus botas

Zelda : hey mis botas O.O

Y luego sintio que Kira besaba su estomago y volvio a cerrar sus ojos y cuando los abre ya no tenia sus guantes ni su corona y ni siquiera sus armaduras de sus hombros

Zelda : que has hecho

Pero Kira solo besaba el estomago de zelda y ella cerro sus ojos nuevamente y después de abrirlos ya estaba desnuda

Zelda : PERVERTIDOOOOO – por suerte se metio bajo las sabanas pero eran de color café y era muy gruesa entonces Kira tambien hizo lo mismo y encontro a zelda

Kira : esta es la fase 2 asi que estate lista

Zelda : Glup – aclarando su garganta –

Y cerro sus ojos y los abrio y vio a Kira sin ropa

Zelda : VISTETE

Kira : pues no – después el besaba cada parte del cuerpo de zelda y ella jadeaba con el contacto del chico macabro bueno para mi es macabro

Zelda : e..e..es..pe..raa

Kira : um que sucede

Zelda : arrrghhh esta bien lo hare

Kira : je a si me gustas mas

Y siguieron en lo suyo

Después Kira se unio a zelda siendo uno solo

Zelda : waaaaaaaaa

Kira : jejeje

Y después de un buen rato el aumento de velocidad y eso los llevo al fin

Kira : oh oh creo que ya no podre mas

Zelda : eh que dijistes

Kira : aghhh creo que ya no aguanto mas

Zelda : ahhh

Y Kira termino dentro de la soberana de hyrule y cayeron cansados como si hicieran una maraton de carreras con obstáculos y jadeando , sudando y cansados

Zelda : aghhh eres el mejor te lo reconozco

Kira : lo vez a finales de cuenta terminas gustandote

Zelda : si me encanto – besandolo –

Kira : jajaja lo se – le devolvió el beso a zelda-

Y ambos se acostaron a dormir juntos

_**Continuara**_

_**Disclaimers : death note no me pertenece lo puse ya que en la mayoria de los crosovers sale L u otros y con respecto a the leyend of zelda mas sale link que zelda y eso no me agrada y mas me disgusta que si ponen a zelda siempre aparece link osea el zelink **_

_**Asi que no hagan sus pinches malas criticas que yo no lo respondo**_

_**El siguiente capitulo sera la celosa de misa que esta loca por Kira pero el dice que misa solo es un estorbo mas a parte de L aunque L me cae super bien**_


End file.
